1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a case for storing and carrying equipment such as cameras, parts and accessories or other similar items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Professional and amateur photographers often carry and store many different photographic items for taking pictures in different circumstances. Cameras utilize interchangeable lenses, and many photographers want such lenses organized in a case available for quick changing. Two or more camera bodies may be carried, which the photographer may load with different films so that he can switch cameras as conditions change. For example, a sports photographer may carry two 35 mm camera bodies, loading one with high speed black and white film for newspaper photographs and the other with color or slower film for magazine pictures. The photographer may need different telephoto lenses, a normal lens and wide angle lenses and may also carry one or more light meters, different types of flash attachments, filters and extenders.
In normal use, it is desirable to keep these items organized and protected. This organization may be crucial in certain situations where the photographer must change lenses rapidly without having to reach under unneeded items. It is also essential to provide sufficient protection to photographic equipment. Cameras are precision equipment that sudden shocks can damage. Lenses can be scratched and jarred out of alignment if not properly cared for.
One solution is to have separate cases for each piece of equipment. Cameras are often mounted in relatively hard cases to protect them (e.g., McNabb, U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,144 (1942), and hard or padded cylindrical lens cases of varying sizes are sold in order to protect each lens (e.g., Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,073 (1982)). Using separate cases, however, slows lens, body and film changes. It is more time consuming to open a main case, which holds all of the photographer's equipment, locate an intermediate lens case and hard camera case and to open both than it is to open a single case and remove the lens and camera body. The hard, separate cases provide good protection for photographic equipment because they are normally sized to fit a particular piece of equipment. Lens cases, for example, come in different lengths and diameters so that the lens will not be damaged by movement within the lens case. Camera cases are usually meant to store the camera body only if a no larger than normal lens is mounted on the body. Most cannot be used with a telephoto or other large lens mounted on the body. Also, the cases normally do not accommodate electric winders, and the camera cases must usually be removed when changing film.
In response to the need for better cases, a number of systems have entered the market. One is a rigid case with a foam insert having cutouts to accommodate various pieces of equipment. These systems provide excellent protection for the equipment, but they offer little flexibility. Once the foam is cut to accommodate specific accessories, the case cannot be modified easily.
To meet the need for greater flexibility, convertible cases have developed. Two such cases are Weinreb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,377 (1980) and Hamamm, U.K. Pat. No. 961,639 (1964). Present convertible cases are normally soft sided and covered in fabric. The bottom may be hard to maintain the shape of the case, and the walls are frequently padded. The interior of such cases may be divided by means of internal dividers. These dividers usually rest on the bottom wall and are connected to the sidewalls by Velcro fasteners or other fasteners. One case, for example, has two relatively large sheets of adhesive pile fastening material along the sidewalls extending substantially the entire height of the sidewalls and a substantial portion of the width of them. The dividing walls are usually fabric covered foam, and each divider has the mating Velcro hook fastening material at each end so that the ends of the divider can be attached to the walls. One minor drawback with such a system is that a large quantity of Velcro fastening fabric is needed. There may also be secondary dividers running perpendicular to the first dividers to create compartments on both sides of the secondary divider. The vertical dividers create compartments for lenses and other accessories and a space for the camera.
To store the camera with the lens extending outward horizontally, it is frequently desirable to have an additional bottom, horizontal support for the camera which extends outward from the side and/or end walls. The top of the camera is then retained near the top of the case so that the camera is within easy reach. Also, the region below the horizontal camera support can be used for storing other accessories. In previous cases that stored a camera body with lens attached, the lens displaced other useful space in the case and rendered the space unusable.
One way of providing the divider for the camera body was to have a curved, vertical divider at the end of the case long enough so that the camera could fit between the end wall and the divider. Note that a large space is not otherwise usable in this arrangement. The divider is fastened to the sidewall, the end wall or the corner in a similar fashion to other vertical dividers. The horizontal divider is attached to the end wall by means of opposing Velcro fastening strips, one strip on the end wall and one strip on the end of the horizontal divider. One or more tabs of Velcro fabric are attached to the other end of the horizontal divider, and these tabs intersect Velcro fasteners on the inside face of the divider.
The horizontal divider has a fixed vertical position, which offers no flexibility. If the case is going to accommodate different camera bodies with different attachments, such as a power winder attached to the bottom of the camera body, a fixed divider will not allow adjustments. The previously mentioned Weinreb patent does have a trap door-like support that can pivot out of the way and allow the camera body to rest on the base of the camera bag, but it is not truly adjustable.
It is also desirable to allow the camera body to be stored in the case with one of various sized lenses attached to and extending horizontally from the camera body.
When the telephoto or other long lens is mounted on the camera, it is important to support the lens properly to minimize the torque on the camera body. Therefore, it is important to secure the telephoto lens from vertical and horizontal movement to the greatest extent possible.